The Warmth Of A Brother Wolf
by Dexis32
Summary: How do you kill an immortal? Put her up against something that LITERALLY can't be beaten. Smart right? Let's just hope he survives that long, especially with secrets being hidden and his adoptive sister dragging him into a broom closet every chance she gets. Let us pray for him, for he, is The Infinite Wolf.


_The feeling of his warmth enveloping her._

* * *

"Blake?"

* * *

_The feeling of their lips colliding, tongue's intertwining._

* * *

"Blake."

* * *

_The rush they got as he slipped into her bed, their parents asleep just a few doors down._

* * *

"Blake!"

* * *

_The feeling of his length, slowly sliding into her as she tightened in response_

* * *

"Blake!?"

* * *

_Their panting as he pistoned in and out of her, until he abruptly stopped as she clenched, and they both simultaneously achieved-_

* * *

"BLAKE!"

She flinched back upon snapping out of her trance, face red at the memories she was reliving only moments ago.

"Blake?" A small and innocent, yet clearly worried voice came from beside her. "Are you okay?"

The faunus turned her head and looked at her young team leader, sitting next to her on the train.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there. What did you say Ruby?" Blake asked.

"She asked if you were alright Blake." Weiss reiterated from the seat across from her.

"Yeah, you have been staring out that window with a blank face for almost an hour now. It's kinda freaky." Yang commented, getting an elbow jab in the ribs for the last part.

"I'm fine, simply reminiscing." Blake responded as she cleared her mind and looked down at a now cold mug of coco.

"Oh, really? What about?" Yang inquired, wondering what her partner was thinking about.

Blake sighed. "Going back home...it brought back a lot of memories. Most that I haven't thought of in quite a while."

"Memories of what?" Ruby wondered with innocence clear in the tilt of her head, as Blake went scarlet while imagining what actually telling her the truth would be like.

"Some of the best moments of my life, and the person who made them that way." Blake responded as she looked down at a small scar on her left hand, the scared skin tracing a thin but noticeable line down the back of all four knuckles.

Weiss noticed, being ever observant, and questioned it. "How did you get that?"

"I was building Gambol Shroud, trying to install the pistol modification. I kept messing it up, but was too stubborn to ask for help. So, he tried to help me, but I pushed him away and kept manhandling it, so much so that I hit the pressure plate, and the blade sprung out. I almost lost my hand. I would've lost my hand if he hadn't grabbed the midsection of the blade and shoved it upward." She raised her hand to display the scar properly. "So instead of losing my hand, I just got a slice across my knuckles. Well, this and a slap across the head for being so stupidly stubborn."

"_Oh_? And who was '_He_'?" Yang pushed with a smirk, the red and white duo mirroring her expression.

"Seriously?" Blake rolled her eyes. "If you must know, _'He' _was my older brother."

At that comment, their eyes widened, and Yang froze mid tease. "You have a brother!?" They shouted, oddly in sync, attracting the attention of the other passengers on the train.

"What's the commotion?" Oscar asked as he walked in front of their table, followed by Ren, Nora and Jaune.

"Blake has a brother apparently." Weiss repeated, still stunned at the information.

"Adopted, older brother." Blake clarified as she started back out the window.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Ren inquired.

"Never came up in conversation. Besides, we had an argument over something, and I haven't spoken to him in a long time." Blake responded.

"But weren't you just home? With your family?" Ruby wondered.

"With my mother and father, yes. My brother moved away shortly after I joined the white fang and moved away from home. I just found out when I came back. I thought about tracking him down, but we have more pressing matters to deal with." Blake explained, effectively shutting down the conversation.

"Makes sense. I miss my sisters." Jaune said, moving to sit down next to them.

"How much longer until we get to Argus? This train ride is boring!" Nora exclaimed twirling away, following her team leader, Ren and Oscar following in her stead.

* * *

"Everything we've done is pointless!?" Yang screamed, punching down a tree.

Everyone stood in shock, realizing that there was no actual way to beat Salem. Qrow took out his flask and started to drink.

"We can't beat her?" Jaune muttered, falling to his knees.

"Now, now." Jinn started. "I didn't say that, now did I?"

"What do you mean!?" Oscar yelled. "You just told us she's immortal! How do you beat someone who can't be killed!? Beat someone who is unbeatable!?"

"I said immortal, not unkillable, or unbeatable." Jinn responded with a playful tone.

"What's the difference!? Their one and the same, aren't they!?" Weiss screamed, demanding a clear answer.

Jinn shifted her gaze and pointed at someone who has yet to speak. "Why don't you ask her that? She should know that better than anyone, right little kitten?"

Everyone turned to look at their resident faunus, who had her head hung, eyes closed, tear rolling down her cheek.

"Blake?" Ruby started. "What is she talking about?"

Blake lifted her head and opened her eyes, showing their pools of tears. "That which is immortal, will exist forever, even if not physically. That is which unkillable, will never die simply because it refuses to. That which is unbeatable, will never be beat because it has gained power that will never be surpassed." She chanted, voice barely above a whisper, tone somber.

"Do you now realize what you must do?" Jinn asked her, ignoring all reactions from the others.

"I do." Blake responded, wiping away her tears.

"Then go. Continue on your path. You know where you will find him. Now go." Jinn told her before vanishing, the lamp falling to the snowy ground.

"Blake, what did she mean?" Yang growled.

"We need to get to Argus." Blake responded as she turned away from everyone else. "I'll explain then."

"Blake, you need to-" Ruby started before the faunus cut her off.

"I will explain, but not right now. Not in the wild. It's too dangerous." She interrupted curtly, before walking forward.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?" Weiss said aloud, open to any ideas.

"I don't know guys, but you're all welcome to stay here while you figure it out." Saphron said as she gently patted her younger brother's shoulder.

"Thanks sis." Jaune muttered softly, head hung.

As everyone stood in silence, thinking, Blake stood and began walking toward the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yang asked, temper short.

"Where I need to. You're welcome to come with me." She responded curtly, her steps unfaltering.

Yang scoffed and followed after her, slamming the door behind her.

After a few minutes of walking, Yang quickly grew agitated.

"Where are we going anyway?" She demanded, looking towards the faunus.

"I noticed it on our way back to the house. I took me a moment, but I finally placed the name." Blake responded, turning the corner into a plaza, and stopping in front of a descending staircase between two shops, with a neon side hanging above it.

"_The Infinite Void_?" Yang read aloud.

"Come on." Blake stated as she started down the stairs, the brawler following behind her.

Reaching a dark wooden door, Blake quickly pushed it open and walked through.

Yang quickly followed her inside, and was greeted with the soft baritone of smooth jazz, scattered tables, and a fully stocked bar, manned by a singular hooded figure, polishing a scotch glass.

"Welcome to my humble abode, what can I get for a cat and a dragon on this lone evening?" The bartender asked, his tone calm and even.

Yang tensed but Blake spoke first.

"We need to speak with the owner." She said, leaving no room for debate.

The bartender chuckled. "I did call it _my _humble abode, didn't I little kitten?"

"Blake who is this guy? Why are we here?" Yang asked impatiently.

"I think you can introduce yourself, can't you, Dexis?" Blake said, glaring at the bartender, who chuckled and pulled down his hood, revealing a head of brushed back spiky white hair, topped with a pair of wolf ears, a fanged grin, and a pair of electric blue eyes.

"Aw, what's the matter Blakey? You used to run up and give big brother Wolfy a giant hug every time he got home." He said, walking out from behind the bar, and up to the pair.

Blake hung her head, before slowly walking forward and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I missed you Big Brother." She whispered so low that Yang could barely hear it.

His fanged grin shrunk into a small smile as he reciprocated the hug. "I missed you too sis, I missed you too." He whispered into her feline ears.

After letting them have their moment, Yang cleared her throat as politely as possible.

"Anyone want to fill me in on what the hell's going on?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Blake sighed and separated from her newly dubbed 'brother'.

"Yang, do you remember what I said to Jinn?" She asked her partner, getting a raised eyebrow from her partner.

"That whole immortal, unkillable, unbeatable schtick? Yeah, what about it?" The brawler responded, getting another raised eyebrow, this time from the wolf faunus.

"My old adage? Why would you say that to someone?" Dexis asked as he walked back behind the bar, prompting the two to follow him and take their seats on the stools.

"It's kind of a long story." Blake said brushing off the question.

"Basically, we're trying to fight someone who we have been recently told is immortal. When we found out, she said that whole spiel." Yang explained, leaving out as many details as possible.

"Oh, so Salem?" Dexis said as he pulled three glasses and an unlabeled bottle of cinnamon whiskey out from under the counter.

The two just stared at him, eyes wide in shock, as he nonchalantly focused on pouring the whiskey into the three glasses.

After the glasses were balanced, he looked up, finally taking notice of their shocked looks.

"What?" He asked innocently as he drank from one of the glasses, pushing the other two towards them.

"You...you know about her?" Yang asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Her, Ozma, the relics, the brothers, all that jazz." He said as he finished what he had in the glass, setting it down and refilling it.

"Dexis, I know it's a lot to ask, but would you help us?" Blake asked him, after taking a sip from her own glass, enjoying the burn in her throat.

"Help you with what?" He said, checking something on his scroll before his smile widened a bit.

"Help us fight her. With your powers-"

"What powers? The one's I almost killed you with?" He said seriously, cutting her off and immediately losing his smile.

"That wasn't your fault. I got in the way, even though you told me to run. Which is worse, a scar, or dead? You're the only reason I lived past that day. Please Dexis, do it for me." Blake pleaded, grabbing the front of his hoodie and pulling him close, a blush dusting her cheeks, only slightly from the alcohol.

"Blake, don't start something, because you know I'll finish it, and your friend is right there." Dexis pointed out as he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her back onto her stool.

"Listen, I'll think about helping you guys, but first I need to meet the rest of your group. Think you can make that happen sun dragon?" He asked, looking at Yang, who was slowly sipping from her glass, liking the taste.

"For sure Wolfy. Bring'em round, say, same time tomorrow?" She responded, taking another slip from her glass.

Dexis shrugged. "Sure, long as none of them are racist." He said, pointing at a sign that warned about eviction from the premise with extreme prejudice.

"Won't be a problem. We should probably get going though, tensions are running pretty high." Yang said, standing to leave.

"Go Yang, I'm going to stay for the night. I need to have a word with brother dearest." Blake said after finishing her glass.

Yang eyed her weirdly, before shrugging and walking out of the establishment.

A soft silence settled between the faunus.

"Are you going to do it, or am I?" Blake asked, staring into his shining blue orbs.

"Well, you are so enthusiastic to do it with your friend here, I thought you would." He teased, leaning closer, their faces inches apart.

Without hesitation, she grabbed the back of his head, and locked their lips together passionately.

* * *

Yang closed the door softly behind her, and walked forward into the house, before hearing the commotion in the kitchen.

Walking over quickly, she found everyone around the table, talking, laughing, and eating something that smelled delicious.

"Aw, no one invited me to the party?" She said, attracting everyone's attention.

"We would have, but we didn't know where you and Blake went. Speaking of, where is she?" Wiess asked.

"Staying with a friend of hers." Yang half lied, deciding that it wasn't her truth to tell.

Looking over at Oscar, she noticed his new attire. "Nice threads dude."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I was looking for something warmer to wear, and a guy looking at the rack next to me pointed this out, so I figured, why not?"

"You look good. So, anyone have any plans tomorrow?" Looking around the dining room, she was met with all negatives. "Good, we're going to a bar."

"Absolutely!"

"Absolutely _not_!" Qrow and Weiss shouted simultaneously.

"Yang, we may be confused, but that's no reason to go drain our sorrows." Jaune commented, staring intently at her.

"Geez guys, chill. We're not going there to drink, we're going there to meet Blake's friend, he may be able to help us." She explained, running a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya later."

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Guess we're going diving." Nora commented, still chowing down.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What? Something I said?"

* * *

"Yang, where are we going?" Ruby pestered, extremely impatient as always.

"It's just down here." Yang said as she approached the stairwell.

"_The Infinite Void_? A mysterious name." Ren said as they all read the sign.

"Come on." Yang ushered as she hopped down the stairs.

"Into the breach we go!" Nora exclaimed as she followed the blonde down the stairs, the others following behind her.

Opening the wooden door, Yang was greeted with the same scene as the day before, the calm atmosphere of smooth jazz in the background as Dexis stood, hood off, polishing a scotch glass.

"Heyo Wolfy, we're here!" She shouted as she walked up to the bar, causing his furry ears to twitch.

"Welcome back Dragon, hope you had a good night." He said, glancing at the group behind her with his blue eyes. "That everyone?"

"Yep, this is all of us. Where's Blake?" Yang asked, looking around.

"Asleep in the back." He said as he put the glass down under the bar counter. "Well, don't just stand there, come, take a seat. Can I get anyone anything to drink?"

Everyone stood, eyeing him suspiciously, before Yang moved and sat directly in front of him.

"Whatever you gave me last night, that stuff was delicious!" She exclaimed as the others moved to take seats at the bar, and Dexis chuckled, pulling out a bottle and two glasses form under the bar, filling both and sliding one to her, picking up the other.

"So are you going to introduce us or..." Nora drew on, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Dexis, an old friend of Blake's. Dexis, this is Ruby, Wiess, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Oscar, and Qrow." She said as she pointed to each, who in turn gave their own greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Now, I hear you have a pesky problem with a certain immortal witch?" He asked as he finished off the whiskey in his glass.

He was met with a shocked silence from most of the team, before they all turned to a grinning Yang with accusing glares.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, he shocked us the same way by knowing who she was before we mentioned her yesterday." Yang deflected the blame.

Qrow quickly grabbed his sword off his back, stitching it to shotgun mode, and directing it threateningly at the bartender.

"Who are you, and how do you know about her!?" He shouted, startling the entire group, pardon his target.

"Me?" Dexis said, jabbing his thumb as his chest. "Why, that's quite simple."

He closed and reopened his eyes, showing them slitted and silver.

"**I'm The Infinite Wolf."**


End file.
